Forgiveness
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: [ONESHOT] ...because they are best friends... and that means something, right?


**I've been wanting a Shoichi and Byakuran fic since I finished reading the series. Well, here it is!**

* * *

 _...because they are best friends... and that means something, right?_

* * *

A week after the Arcobaleno Trials, Shoichi walks to school like he's done every day. He sits at his desk. He opens his book. Nobody looks at him. Nobody greets him. He reads until the teacher arrives. He ignores the teacher's monotone voice. He thinks about what he _could_ be doing instead of relearning algebra. It's a mindless and dull routine.

"We have a transfer student." The teacher says. These five words jolt Shoichi out of his daze. His stomach churns and he just knows something bad is going to happen. Tsuna-san has taught him that Transfer Students are _never_ good news. (Well, he'd never trade his Guardians for anything, but that's another story.)

Shoichi is proven right a few seconds later and it seems like there is a lion rampaging in his stomach. He stares at the transfer student and his classmate's loud chatter doesn't even register in the background. A few seconds—minutes, hours, days, years, decades—later, Byakuran-san is walking towards him.

Shoichi panics. This is the first time Byakuran-san had approached him and not the other way around (or by a mutual acquaintance) _What do I do? Wasn't he in the hospital? Is he okay? Did he already have a transplant? Is it even possible to have one this fast? Whose the donor? Will he make me give mine to him? What do I do? Is he mad at me? What do I do? Is he going to kill me? What do I—_

Byakuran-san smiles his usual close-eyed smile and disappears from sight. _Or rather_ , Shoichi realizes after he calmed down, _He's sitting behind me. Behind me. I can't see what he's doing. What do I do?_

"Irie-kun," The teacher says and this surprises Shoichi because no one ever pays attention to him in class. "Are you alright?"

 _Huh?_ Shoichi is confused until he realizes that he's grimacing and that his stomach feels worse than before and that his classmate are staring at him because they never even realized his existed. Except, Shoichi really doesn't care right now, because he suddenly feels so sick that he's sure he's going to pass out. The teacher must have realized as well because he opens his mouth to tell him to go to the nurse.

A cheerful voice beats him to it. "I'll bring Sho-chan to the Nurse then, ne?" A few people are staring at the transfer student in confusion because of the nickname. Some of the girls are glaring at Shoichi for daringto be sent to the nurse by their newest crush _first_. (Nevermind the fact that Shoichi would gladly trade his spot to one of those fangirls.)

All too sudden— _just how many times has he already blanked out for?!—_ Shoichi was sitting on one of the sick beds and staring at Byakuran who was sitting on the other.

"Byakuran-san," Shoichi said after his stomach calmed down. "What are you doing here?"

The other just smiled at him and gave out a hmm~. "Sho-chan, you sound like you aren't happy to see me~"

"I'm not." Shoichi deadpanned. After the excitement of the Arcobaleno Trials was over, Shoichi was once again consumed by guilt every single time he thought of his former best friend. "Why aren't you at the hospital? Where are the Funeral Wreaths?"

Byakuran pouted. "Why does everyone tell me that? I'm perfectly healthy! And I don't need to people to watch over me all the time. I can handle myself!"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, you only got stabbed through the stomach!"

Byakuran laughed in amusement and Shoichi almost completely calmed down at the familiar banter.

"I wanted to experience school-life with Sho-chan again! College was fun, right?"

"It was," Shoichi murmured nostalgically. It was probably the best part of the Future Shoichi's life... before his memories returned. Before his schemes to stop Byakuran. Before all the killing. Before Byakuran's _death_. Shoichi was once again weighed down by his guilt. "Byakuran-san, don't you hate me?"

Byakuran quieted and Shoichi cursed his mouth for saying exactly what he swore he never would.

"For betraying me?" Byakuran asked. Shoichi nodded, but then shook his head. That wasn't all he was asking. "Well, I always knew you would. Sho-chan always did disapprove my ambitions, after all. And it's not Sho-chan's fault for awakening my powers either."

Shoichi was a little surprised. Did Byakuran know Shoichi was going to betray him even before Shoichi did? However, it was the last sentence that caught Shoichi off guard. Was his guilt so easy to read? He thought he had hidden it quite well.

Byakuran laughed at Shoichi's expression. "Of course I could tell. Sho-chan's my best friend after all."

 _Best friend. Best friend. Best Friend._ The two words played around in Shoichi's head and he was filled with relief. His best friend didn't hate him even after everything he did. A soft smile lit up his face and he murmured a quiet "Thank you, Byakuran-san."

"Right!" Byakuran suddenly exclaimed. "There was something else I wanted to do!" And with those words, Shoichi suddenly tensed up again. After knowing Byakuran for so many years, he could easily tell that those words filled with mischief was the start of something troublesome. His stomach started churning again.

Byakuran slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a small box. He opened it and Shoichi found himself staring at something that reminded him of his Mare Ring. It was a thick silver band with a small golden yellow stone embedded in it. Wings was engraved into the band on either side of the ring. He reached towards it before he stopped midway. He glanced at Byakuran and wondered where he was going with this.

"Help me rebuild the Millefiore, Sho-chan. I promise you won't regret a single thing."

Shoichi didn't even hesitate. "Yes," he said. There was something bright in the smile the current Byakuran was giving. It was missing the malice and ambition from before and only contained honesty and hope for redemption. Maybe a new Millefiore is just what the two needs to make up for their sins.

* * *

 **Please Review~**


End file.
